A Deadpool Adventure
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: When the girls of Class 3-E are kidnapped its up to the merc with the mouth to rescue them with help of a certain blue hair young man.


A man sits in a dark room and looks out a window

"Dear viewers/readers of Assassination Classroom Heroics. The next chapter will be delayed. Why, you may ask. Sure go right ahead; but just know this while the next chapter may be delayed a touch you can still read this mind blowing fanfic starring" the man started to say before clapping his hands "It's me Deadpool! That's right suckers Autistic-Grizzly is finally getting around to writing a stand-alone Deadpool Assassination Classroom crossover. I mean he was the first one to do me with the kids of Class-E it was the Class-E Fun Files chapter 6. He wrote it because the trailer of my movies dropped around that time. But hey now you can get the Blu-Ray and DVD copy of my movie." Deadpool rambled on

"WADE!" a voice shouted

"Oh yes Cable dear?" Deadpool asked

"The story, you know the one-shot story you are in?" Cable asked

"Yeah, so what about it?" Deadpool asked

"GET TO IT!" Cable bellowed

"Yeah, yeah" Deadpool said "Enjoy"

That was totally weird

* * *

"What you can't be serious" Nagisa shouted distressed

"Whoa, Nagisa what happened?" Maehara said as Nagisa passed him a note. "Crap, that is not good"

"What isn't?" Isogai asked

"Some jerkoff has kidnapped some of the girls" Maehara said as several of the guys rushed in

"Does it say who?" Okajima asked worried

"I'll just check. Yada, Kataoka, Kurahashi, Okuda, Kanzaki, Oka...Hinata" Maehara read out

"So where are the others?" Karma asked

"I've found them. They were out cold by the lake" Ritsu said

"Okay, let's go get the girls by the lake and then we'll figure out how to save the others" Nagisa said

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight" Deadpool said "Some dick-bag just ups and kidnaps a bunch of girls why?:

"I should I know, I'm just the bartender and owner of this place, not to mention I hand out mission" Weasel said

"So who's the dick-bag I'm hunting?" Deadpool asked

"Not sure, all I know is that he runs a convoy through the streets. That is where you might find a lead to the girls" Weasel said "But you better hurry his next convoy is in two days"

"Got it, do you think The X-Men will give me a ride?" Deadpool asked "No, okay commercial it is!"

"wade, don't you have you a teleporter belt?" Weasel asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had that" Deadpool said hitting the button disappearing

* * *

"Ah Japan, home of Anime, samurai, ramen and Hatsune Miku. I seriously hope its Francis, I need to kick his ass again" Deadpool said as he sat on an over pass watching the traffic flow by. Looking to his right he saw a couple making out "That is pretty cute and hot" he said before looking out again as five black Toyota 100 series Land Cruisers came driving up the road. Deadpool stood up and looked for an opening. Once the front two drove past he jumped down off the ledge and into the car crashing into the sunroof. "Ooh Yakuza, my favourite type of Japanese thugs. Now I'm looking for some school girls which your boss may have kidnapped. So who wants to tell me where they are first?" Deadpool asked looking around "Okay, fucking silence it is" Deadpool said grabbing one of their guns and aiming it into the guy's chin pulling the trigger causing the roof to be coloured red. "Next" he said as the second thug next to him shoved Deadpool's head into the seat. "Okay don't say I didn't warn you" he chirped as the driver received a headshot making the car crash into a pillar on the bridge. "That hurt" Deadpool said as he shook the cobwebs out of his head and looked around. He saw the other four stopping and the thugs getting out. "No more Mr. nice guy" he said as he rolled down the window.

* * *

"What are we going to do. Half of the girls were taken, there's been no ransom note and Karasuma says the government's hands are tied" Nagisa said angry

"Calm down dude, you don't see us reacting like that when our girlfriends are in danger. Heck last we checked you didn't have one" Maehara said

"Yeah even if you did. Kaede was at...where is Kaede?" Isogai asked

"I was worried about that. Not only did they get Kaede, but they got Toka as well" Nagisa said

"Wait, are you?" Karma asked

"What?" Nagisa asked clueless

"He's asking if you don't have a girlfriend, but rather girlfriend **s** " Maehara said

"Wait do you guys think I'm dating both of them?" Nagisa asked

"YES!" the guys said

"Well I'm not, you see Kaede set me up on a blind date with Yada and afterwards she asked me to make a decision on who to date" Nagisa said

"And who did you pick?" Isogai said

"Hold on isn't Yada crushing on Kataoka?" Maehara said

"She goes both ways" Nagisa said

"Oh" Maehara said

"Anyway, did you decide on who?" Isogai asked

"I'm not sure yet" Nagisa said as Karasuma entered the classroom

"Karasuma-sensei, what is the plan?" Isogai asked

"I'm sorry but we are not to do anything. The government was deemed this a terrorist threat and have decided that even if a ransom is delivered...no actions will be taken by anyone" Karasuma said

"So what, we're just signing their death warrants?" Karma snarled.

"Hell why don't we go more step more and hand over the other girls as well?" Sugino asked

"You're being" Karasuma said

"What overly dramatic. How would you feel if you were told the one you loved is basically dead?" Maehara shouted "Oh wait, you can't feel that because you don't have any way like that in your fucking life. let me tell you how it feels. It's like someone is ripping out your heart while setting it into liquid nitrogen."

"MAEHARA!" Isogai shouted as his friend stormed out in tears

"Let him go" Karasuma said "I get where he is coming from" he looked over to see a distressed Irina. 'I know how you feel Maehara...i truly know

* * *

"Okay I'll talk slower and clearer for you, you Osaka Redneck. I Am Looking For A Bunch Of High School Girls" Deadpool said

"Akihabara" the thug said

"ENGLISH! DO YOU SPEAK IT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Deadpool shouted shoving his katana into the thugs leg and wriggled it side to side.

"Akihabara, Karera wa Akihabara ni arimasu" Osako spoke again in pain. Suddenly Deadpool's phone rang

"Hold that thought" Deadpool said as he answered his phone "Hello Deadpool speaking

"Wade" a female voice said

"Oh Rachel, I thought your big brother Cable would be handling me today" Deadpool said "what can I do for a saucy little redhead like you?"

"I need to know if you've found the girls yet" Rachel said

"I'm working on a location, but this Osako yokel is only saying Akihabara!" Deadpool said

"Wade...Akihabara is a district in Tokyo, known for being the hub of otaku culture in Japan" Rachel said

"Oh, I didn't know that" Deadpool said

"Also, I've picked up something from the Kunugigaoka ward. You may have some company" Rachel said

"Who?" Deadpool said

* * *

"Come on guys cheer up, maybe this trip will help you do that" Takebayashi said pushing up his glasses

"You're going to a maid cafe all the way in Akihabara man, what for" Maehara asked

"Who cares" Sugino asked

"Hey, we're not giving up just yet" Isogai said

"We can't do anything. The Government and Karasuma said so" Nagisa said

"Since when have you guys known me to stick to the rules?" Karma asked

"When lives were on the line, which in case you've forgotten are" Maehara said

"True" Karma scoffed

"Do you think anything is going to happen to save them?" Maehara asked

"We can only hope."

* * *

"Geez thanks for nothing Rachel!" Deadpool shouted

"What do you mean Wade?" Rachel asked

"You said they were in the colourful building. Well guess what Sherlock. All the buildings in Akihabara are colourful!" Deadpool shouted

"Oh really?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, no shit!" Deadpool shouted

"Then who is that behind you,oh could it be the kidnappers" Rachel said via Cerebro

"Oh" Deadpool said "Why thank you, can you use the brain box to see where they've hid the girls?"

"Here's an idea FOLLOW THEM!" Rachel shouted as she Deadpool followed behind them silently. He saw then enter an abandoned building. "Bingo" he whispered as he checked his weapons, he had four full clips of ammo for his twin Desert Eagles "This is going to be fun" he said as he snuck up behind a guard who was smoking and snapped his neck. Looking around Deadpool grabbed the guard's gun and checked the ammo "Good. Now is this the part where we switch over to the AssClass to see what they're doing?"

* * *

Nagisa was walking around the streets looking at the different things. He sighed, he had Yada slipped through his fingers. Soon he came to probably the only nondescript building and walked it, only to hear something. Stopping in his tracks and backing up he saw that the missing girls were struggling to get away from the kidnappers, he was spotted by Yada

"NAGISA" she shouted

"YADA!" Nagisa shouted before ducking for cover as bullets flew past him. He peeked his head out a bit to see the doors of a type of van close.

"Sir" one of the guards said as a familiar foe walked out

"What is it?" the figure asked

'It can't be, that's Takaoka!" Nagisa thought panicking

"We just saw a kid, probably one of the kids from the school"

"Was his name shouted?" Takaoka asked

"Nagisa, I believe" the guard said making Takaoka smirk

"Come on out Nagisa, or else you might not see these beauties again" Takaoka called out as an angered Nagisa walked forward "There you are. Now be a good boy and let me squash you" Takaoka said as he threw a punch. But luckily Nagisa dodged only to be kicked in the guy making him recoil a bit. "Anything to say now boy?"

"Eat a bullet" Nagisa hacked and coughed.

"First how about you eat a knuckle sandwich" Takaoka said throwing a massive right hook to Nagisa.

"Cue the music- X Gon Give It to Ya if you please" Deadpool said jumping in and cutting Takaoka's fist off making it flop on the floor.

"Who are you?" Takaoka asked gripping the stump of his arm

* * *

"I'm the last son of a bitch you'll ever see" Deadpool said "I'm Deadpool you bastard" he said as he put his swords away and switched to his guns. "Now I only have twelve shots per clip. So we're going to count them down. Oh and look that guy's wearing his brown pants!" Deadpool laughed as he fired getting a headshot "12" Soon they started to fired their guns at Deadpool who got his swords out and propellered them making the bullest deflect off his swords "11, 10" he shouted taking down two more as he saw Nagisa get to the van "9,8,7" he said taking down three more. "6" he said bouncing a bullet off the walls killing a thug behind cover

"I don't think so" Takaoka said as he ran for the van before one of his thugs was killed and laid out at his feet making him trip. Nagisa finally opened the doors and got the girls out

"go, go, go" he shouted as the girls ran off. Yada stayed behind for a few seconds and kissed him

"Be safe" she said running off.

"Nice" Deadpool said unaware that Takaoka had grabbed a gun and was aiming at Nagisa. "I don't think so" he said as he stabbed Takaoka with hsi sword

"Nagisa, Look away!" Rachel said

"What?" Nagisa asked

"NOW!" she shouted as Nagisa looked away and covered his face with his arm

"Well now. That I've got your attention and made you into a fucking kebab. There is only one thing to do" Deadpool said ripping them out before spinning aroudn and removing Takaoka's head and allowing it to flop to the ground. Thinking quickly Deadpool burnt the body.

* * *

"Nagisa" Yada said hugging him closely making the boy blush. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Nagisa said

"Good" Yada said kissing him again

"Well, a nice happy ending. Well at least of some of us. Not sure about Mr Charcoal over there though" Deadpool said

"Why did he kidnap you girls?" Nagisa asked

"I have no idea, but I'm glad I'm safe now" Yada said

"Cop a feel" Deadpool stage whispered leaving "Also there's a nice hotel over that way, I suggest room 616"

"Was that seriously Deadpool?" Yada asked

"I guess" Nagisa said "Come on" he said leading her off.

* * *

"I love a happy ending" Deadpool said watching from the top of the building next to them.

"Wahtever you say Wade" Rachel said walking up behind him. "But did you seriously have to kill him"

"Hey, what would you have done?" Deadpool asked

"Not that" Rachel said sitting next to Deadpool

"Dick Peacock needed a lesson, so I provided one" Deadpool said

"Still can't see my you're one of my brother's best friends" Rachel said

"Opposites attract little Phoenix. Opposites attracts" Deadpool said

"Whatever" Rachel said getting up

"Do you think that I'm better than the Mrotrax's version. He's story is seriously good, he may think about doing another lemon or two in the future or something

"Knock it off Wade, the 'fourth wall' needs a break from you leaning on it" Rachel said "by the way, where did you send those kids anyway

"That would be telling" Deadpool said

* * *

A couple of hours later Yada laid next to Nagisa wearing nothing but a sheet and a smile.

"That was fun" she said as Nagisa ran his hand over her shoulders.

"I guess it was" Nagisa smiled as he held Yada tight

"So I take it I'm your girlfriend now?" Yada asked brushing her hair behind her ear as she smiled down at Nagisa before kissing him

"I guess" Nagisa "I just hope Kaede's okay with it"

"I don't think she would mind" Yada said snuggling up to him

"I guess. We should get going soon" Nagisa said "the others said they were leaving at 5"

"We've got another hour or so here" she said falling asleep

"Okay" he smiled dozing off as well.

* * *

"So where to now Wade, home, another bounty?" Rachel asked as she started to fly the X-Jet.

"Home sounds good" Deadpool said

"I'm betting Vanessa is missing you" Rachel said

"and truthfully I'm missing her, a lot" Deadpool said making Rachel smile as she plotted the course home

"You've changed" Rachel said

"Not a lot I hope" Deadpool said

"More than you would think" Rachel said

"Home birdy" he said

 **G'day guy Grizz here with a special one shot that I had to write. Not this is rated M because of a few thing. In fact this is the third time I've written something that I had to rate M just to be safe. the other one is Fate Stay Mukomizuna series which has Shiro Emiya as Daredevil. Not to mention I was in the mood to write some NagiYada so why not combine the two at the same time. Now I have to work on ACH hopefully for tomorrow or the day after.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
